


Underwater

by AngelsAvengeMe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Love, Deaf, Deaf Character, Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsAvengeMe/pseuds/AngelsAvengeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nothing was right. His eyesight was wonky to say the least, everything blackening at the edges and becoming slow and jerky. His hearing like he was underwater -- very muffled and unintelligible, while his mouth tasted of blood.</i>
</p>
<p>Fili is injured during a battle and has to deal with the repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this [prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=467390#t467390).

The battle had been raging on for what seemed like hours. All of them -- the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo -- fighting as hard as they could, their clothes drenched in sweat and blood, and their hair tangled with the dwarves' braids fallen loose. Each goblin they fought, more viscous than the last.

 

They'd been overcome as they went to lie down for the night deep in a cave to keep from the cold winds and harsh ice-like rain that pelted down. As they ran into the cave, deeper, deeper, as they tried to find warmth, they had run into a rather large group of goblins who had decided to also take cover -- just their luck it seemed.

 

Now, despite their mussed and tired state, they were winning the battle, striking down all that got in their path, the goblins dropping like flies as the battle neared its end. All looked to be in their favour, when one of the goblins -- an especially ugly one -- was thrown into the fire that had been built to cook rats. At first, just his screams of agony, when a sudden BOOM followed by a ten-foot fireball engulfed the cavern, causing all in the blast radius to fly back. Three goblins were immediately killed; only Fili, Dwalin and Ori from the company are caught in the explosion – all surviving.

 

Fili was closest, the boom deafening him as he thrown, his feet leaving the ground against his will, his arms shielding his face until the he hit the rock wall with a resounding thud. He smacked against the ground, landing on his front, almost eating dirt. Fili clutched at the soft earth as he brought his head up.

 

Nothing was right. His eyesight was wonky to say the least, everything blackening at the edges and becoming slow and jerky. His hearing like he was underwater -- very muffled and unintelligible, while his mouth tasted of blood.

 

Fili was sure his brother was the one making his way over, but passed out before he could be certain.

 

≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥

 

It was the feeling of heat on the side of his face that woke him, a comfortable feeling, one of sunshine and familiarity. He could smell Kili as well, the musk of firewood, sweat and leather. It felt like home.

 

...Home?

 

No, that wasn't right. He wasn't home.

 

He was on a quest.

 

His eyes fluttered as he groaned in silence. Why was it so hard to get up? He couldn't remember the last time he's felt so tired.

 

Fili felt a vibration against his cheek, which he grunted in response to and opened his eyes in a squint. He could see tree after tree through his blurry eyes, which just left him with more questions than answers. How did they get out in the open? Weren't they in a cavern only moments before?

 

That's when he realized what exactly he was doing. He was lying against his brother's back as Kili steered the horse on. Fili immediately felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. He was no young lad. He didn't need to be carted around anymore than Thorin or the rest of the company did.

 

He pushed off his brother, getting a better look at his surroundings. They were in a field with trees all over - not enough to make a real forest, but enough to hide if need be. But something seemed off. As he looked around again, he noticed some of the others looking at him - smiling - obviously happy to see him up and alert. But none of them seemed to think anything wrong.

 

So what was it?

 

Then it hit him - like ice water down his back - there were no birds chirping. In fact, there was no sound at all. No trod of the horses, not even wind blowing through the crisp leaves. All he could hear was an annoying ringing in his ears.

 

Something was horribly wrong.

 

All the sound was gone! What kind of monstrous place where they that no noise was made? He had to bring it to the attention of the others.

 

"Kili!" he shouted, only... nothing came out of this mouth. His brother turned around to look at him as best he could. Fili saw his brother's mouth move, but nothing come out. He stared at his brother; sure a horrified look was on his face. Where had his Kili's voice gone?

 

What in the name of Durin was going on?

 

His brother just smiled at him and turned back around, not waiting for any kind of response.

 

Something was wrong, couldn't anyone else see that? Didn't they-

 

No.

 

No, it wasn't everyone else was it? It was he. _He_ was the one something was wrong with. He was the one who couldn't hear. It wasn't where they were, it was _him_.

 

His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. There was no way this could be happening to him. There was no way he was... _deaf_.

 

He slumped against his brother's back once again and bit his split lip in effort to keep the tears at bay. He would not cry. He would not break down like a babe. No, he would take this like the grown Dwarf he was.

 

He wouldn't tell a soul. He could get by with reading lips and Iglishmêk, the Dwarven sign language. The others would think him childish at his sudden lack of verbal communication, but it would pass. What wouldn't pass, would be if they found out the truth about his condition. They would send him home, refuse to take him on the journey and think him weak. He was the heir, the next in line. He couldn't go home. He couldn't leave everyone behind, not Bilbo or Thorin, and definitely not Kili. He couldn't abandon them - his family.

 

No, he would keep this to himself. He could get by and finish their quest with none being the wiser.

 

≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥

 

They had stopped soon after he had woken up, probably to set up camp as it was darkening out. Oin immediately coming over to him once he had gotten off the pony. The older Dwarf asking him questions like: how he was feeling and if he knew the names of the last five Dwarves to rule Erebor. He answered as much as he could with is voice, hoping he was keeping it at a reasonable level, but the others where he wasn't as sure of his voice, he signed. Oin had given him a queer look once he'd used it, but seemed to wave it off as nothing of import.

 

He sighed as Oin walked away and sat down on the nearest fallen log, deciding it was now a good time to wallow in self-pity. He barely had time to think of his current state when Kili decided to appear.

 

His brother must have said something because as soon as he sat down he nudged Fili to get his attention. He looked at his brother, making sure he had a good view of his mouth.

 

"How're you really feeling brother? You were knocked out for quite a while there."

 

He told Kili he was fine and left it at that. He put his chin and his hand and his elbows on his knees and looked at the ground, not wanting to deal with more questions.

 

He felt another nudge and looked back at his brother. He wished he hadn't. His brother was looking at him, his large eyes filled with concern. He could never deny his brother when he looked at him like that.

 

_'I'm fine,'_ he signed.

 

His brother quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing at the random sudden use of hand signs. Instead, his brother decided to play along.

 

_'You know I do not believe you,'_ his brother signed sloppily.

 

"I'm fine," he said aloud. _'Though I will admit to you giving me a headache.'_

 

His brother's face light up in joy at the comment, he just rolled his eyes. 

 

"Well, you haven't lost your sense of humour, so whatever's bothering you mustn't be that bad."

 

He tried to smile at him, but found he couldn't. Not being able to hear his brother's voice again was too much to handle. He bit his lip hard. He would never hear his mother's dulcet tones singing to him again. Nor would he hear his Uncle's brogue, telling him what to do, yelling at him, things he thought he'd never miss in all his life - now something he would give an arm for.

 

How was he going to survive never hearing the sounds of the world around him again? How could he live knowing he had lost such an important part of himself?

 

≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥

 

He had lasted four days before his brother came to him. It was dead of night and they had found a nice canopy of trees to spend the next few hours as they rested.

 

Him and Bifur had taken to long conversations in Iglishmêk in the night before they fell asleep. The others had passed it off as a new-found camaraderie, but his brother had seemed to take it more to heart as he didn't spend his nights the usual way: whispering to each other until sleep overcame them. Like now, Bifur and himself were rapidly signing as they (supposedly) kept watch.

 

Fili soon found himself interrupted as Kili plopped down between him and Bifur, stating something about talking to Fili alone. Bifur nodded and left, signing about checking the perimeter. Fili watched him walk away, refusing to look at his brother.

 

Fili pulled his knees to his chest and loosely wrapped his arms around them. An oddly childish gesture on his part, but he did it anyway. He startled when he felt something touch his cheek. He jerked his head away and saw his brother's hand held out.

 

"Sorry," he said, as Kili dropped his hand to his side.

 

His brother quirked his head and furrowed his brow in worry.

 

"I've asked you the same question three times now, you know."

 

He shrugged in apology.

 

"Either you're mad at me and trying to ignore me, or something else is wrong entirely." His brother slowly reached out his hand again and stroked Fili's face with caution, as if he were a skittish cat. He grabbed his brother's hand in a gentle grip and lowered it away from his face.

 

_'You're right, I'm mad at you.'_

 

A look of hurt flashed across his Kili's face. He felt horrible for saying it, but he'd rather Kili think him mad at him than the truth.

 

"Why? What have I done to offend thee?"

 

He looked away as if slapped. He could just imagine the sound of his brother's voice as he said it, his words cracking just a little. He pursed his lips as he once again thought of the consequences of losing his hearing.

 

His brother grabbed his chin and they looked each other in eye for a long moment before Kili tearfully spoke up.

 

"Please tell me what's wrong. It kills me to see you this way, brother. So detached and quiet. It's like someone took a part of you and... and you're floundering without it."

 

He pulled his brother close and touched foreheads with him and closed his eyes.

 

"Some... something's happened," he said.

 

He opened his eyes and pulled back just enough so his hands would be in plain view.

 

_'I've... lost my hearing.'_

 

The look of shock across his brother's face would've been hilarious in any other situation. All he could do was sit and wait for a more appropriate response.

 

"I-I... excuse me?"

 

He gave his brother an exasperated look. Had he not just saw what he just signed?

 

His brother seemed to realize his mistake and signed for him to repeat it.

 

This time, he'd say it out loud: "I've lost my hearing. I'm- I'm deaf, Kili."

 

"No you're not."

 

He just stared at his brother who blinked back at him stupidly.

 

"Since when?"

 

_'You remember that explosion in the cave?'_ he signed.

 

His brother nodded.

 

_'Since then.'_

 

Kili jumped up and pointed at him, "I knew it! I knew something was wrong!"

 

His brother continued to ramble on but he couldn't understand a word of it as Kili was talking too fast for him.

 

"Stop!" he yelled, refusing to let his brother continue on this way. At this rate he'd wake the whole camp up.

 

Kili stopped in his tracks and looked to him.

 

"We need to tell uncle immediately," said Kili, a serious expression on his face.

 

He shook his head violently. There was no way Thorin could know. He'd send him back immediately, and how would that look? The heir to the throne being sent home before the quest was complete. It would make him seem weak and unworthy.

 

_'Just leave me be, brother.'_

_'I will do no such thing.'_

He jerked in surprise at his brother's use of perfect Iglishmêk. Kili had never deemed it of import when they were young and learning. He would often skip those lessons, going off to practice his archery and swordsmanship.

 

_'You do not have to suffer alone.'_

_'I must, for this is my issue to bear and mine alone, Kili.'_

_'No, it's not. I will not leave my brother to suffer like this.'_

 

Kili came and hauled him up by grabbing his hand. They were now standing face to face with only a few inches between.

 

They stared at one another for what seemed like ages. Kili searching for something within his brother's eyes and Fili letting him. When the tension became too much, Fili made him stop by pushing his brother hard enough to make him stumble back.

 

"Stop."

 

A determined look crossed Kili's face.

 

"We're going to Thorin with this."

 

The air felt like it had been knocked out of his gut at those words. He couldn't go to Thorin. His uncle would send him home without a second thought. He had to make Kili see that.

 

He shook his head violently, his braids hitting his face.

 

"No," he said and signed.

 

"Why not? He can help us... help you."

 

"Because I just can't, Kili," hoping his voice sounded tough. He had to make sure his brother understood the importance of Thorin not finding out. "Thorin mustn't know."

 

"Why, huh? When did your life become so unimportant that your health does not matter?"

 

Kili looked almost angry, his hands on his hips as he stared his brother down. Fili yanked one of his braids - an old habit from childhood - something he only did under extreme duress. Kili took his brother's offending hand and steadied it from grabbing onto his hair.

 

"Just tell me why we can't have uncle know."

 

Fili let go of his braid and let his hand fall to his side, Kili still holding onto it.

 

_'If uncle finds out, he'll send me away. I can't leave Kili, you know that. I am next in line to the throne.'_

 

His brother's look was enough to know he didn't completely buy his excuse.

 

"And the truth?"

 

Fili closed his eyes and said, "I cannot leave you."

 

It felt good to get it off his chest, to be able to tell his brother the truth of the matter.

 

"Oh brother," said Kili softly, his hand clenching Fili's tighter.

 

"Even if you did leave me here and go home, you wouldn't really be gone. You would be in all our hearts as if you were right there fighting with us."

 

_'That is not good enough. I will not leave my family and friends to fend without me.'_

 

"You will be doing no such thing." The angry look was back on his brother's face. Fili couldn't understand why though. His brother should understand the erroneous nature of him not continuing on with the quest. If he wasn't there, there would be dire consequences. Maybe not today, but one day he'd have to answer for it. He had to prove himself - one of the few reasons he agreed to go on this journey.

 

"You, brother," said Kili as he came closer to Fili, "are so thick-headed sometimes."

 

Kili touched his forehead to Fili's and breathed deep.

 

_'You will not be leaving me to die,'_ he signed as he stepped away.

 

Fili felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe his brother had uttered those words aloud. The thought he had been trying to ignore since this whole fiasco began.

 

"If... if something were to happen to you. I would never be able to forgive myself Kili, you know this."

 

"You should not worry about me so."

 

Fili let out a humourless laugh.

 

"You are asking me to do something as impossible as tearing a new born babe from its mother's arms." Fili looked his brother in eyes to make sure he knew the importance of his words.

 

"You mean more to me than anything on this Earth, Kili. If I were to leave you and go home, I would never recover, for the thought of what might be happening to you would keep me up at night. I would lay awake, unable to keep my mind from wondering about the most brutal of outcomes if I was not there to keep you safe."

 

Kili had the decency to not roll his eyes, but his look got progressively angrier at each word.

 

"I am no babe, brother, I do not need your protection."

 

Fili quirked a smile at his brother. Kili would never know what it was like have such an ingrained sense of protectiveness until maybe he had his own children.

 

"You misunderstand me Kili. I will always want to see you safe, no matter how old you get. You will always be my baby brother, understand?"

 

He saw Kili softened at his words.

 

"Do you not think I want to see you safe, too?" asked Kili. "You act as if you have a monopoly on the feeling, when in fact, you do not."

 

"Kili, you do not-."

 

"What? Understand? I think I understand perfectly well. It is you, brother, who does not understand."

_'And why is that?'_

 

"You," started Kili, "do not understand that other people care about you and want to see you safe. I have no idea how you got it in your head, but it's not true."

 

"It does not matter what I think. It stills does not change the fact that uncle cannot know."

 

"Fili, maybe it's time to come to terms with this. You need to get help. You do not know that uncle will make you go home. He may keep you here with us so he can keep an eye on you."

 

"Yeah, right." Fili sat down, dejected. He couldn't believe he was actually thinking of agreeing with his brother. Though... maybe telling Thorin really was for the best.

 

'Don't tell uncle, or anyone else for that matter,' he signed.

 

"Fili-,"

 

"Just for now. I-I need to get myself ready for this."

 

Kili sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You will not be alone in this. I will help you tell uncle."

 

He nodded, but said, nor signed nothing.

 

≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥

 

The next day was filled with dread. Fili could feel anxiety build in his stomach whenever he looked to his uncle or Kili, just waiting for the moment when Kili would let his secret pass his lips. He knew he should give his brother more credit, but he couldn't help it. He was nervous and, if he really thought about it (though he'd admit it to none), scared too.

 

The group packed up their supplies and hopped on their ponies and horse and started making their way to mountain once again.

 

They had been riding for hours, the lot of them exchanging words and what Fili believed to be songs. The whole situation just made him more depressed. His head started to hurt along with the pit of his stomach, but not with hunger... no, a feeling of worry was what it was. It grew and grew until he was sure he was going throw up. His face must've given him away, because the next thing he knew Kili was beside him so they were pony-to-pony.

 

His brother started signing to him but he found he couldn't make out the words. His head was swimming, making it seem like it was all gibberish. He felt himself gasp and his pony bucked, as he pulled too hard on the reins. Everything started to go blurry as a sharp pain shot through his head. He grabbed onto his head and scrunched his eyes closed. Then he knew no more.

 

≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥

 

It felt like he'd been out for only a second. Observations of his surroundings made him immediately aware that this wasn't true. He was no longer on his pony; in fact, he was now on the ground, propped up against a big tree.

 

He groaned and tried to move to grab at this aching head. That's when he realized he was tied to the tree. Panic rose in his chest at break-neck speed. He struggled against the rope but no avail. He was stuck and weaponless as far as he knew. So he shouted for help - or at least, he hoped he did. The ringing in his ears was lessened, but the deafness was still there.

 

No one came.

 

He breathed heavily and brought his knees up to his chest, trying to keep himself from completely panicking. That when he remembered the knife. He always kept a multitude of weapons on his person in various places but one place people often didn't check was his shoes. So, praying to Durin, he tried to grab at the knife in his boot, hoping against hope that it was still there. He felt his fingers brush something hard and he knew it was his knife. He struggled, but finally got ahold of it with the tips of fingers and pulled it out slowly. That's when he saw something coming toward him from the corner of his eye. Fili quickly hid the knife in his pants pocket and pretended to be out of it, though he didn't have to try very hard.

 

He could see two Orcs come stomping through the forest toward him through his peripheral vision. He hoped the things were going to take him to his brother, uncle and the rest of his company. ...If they weren't already dead.

 

The one Orc stopped mere inches away from him and sneered at him. Fili felt himself getting queasy from the smell of its hot breath. The Orc started to talk to him. It was hard to understand it at first, seeing as he seemed to be slurring due to his cut up face, but Fili still got the gist of it.

 

"Little dwarf's awake now, huh?"

 

Fili just glared at it. He could then only assume it was chuckling at him which just served to make him more angry.

 

"Where is my company?" he said carefully, trying hard to make himself clear.

 

The Orc grabbed Fili's hair and pulled, exposing his throat. It took out a long hunter's knife and put it to Fili's throat, slowly moving it up and down his neck like a sharp caress.

 

"That's what we want you to tell us little one."

 

Fili tried to control his shock, but it must've shown because the Orcs started laughing again. If the Orcs didn't know where everyone else was, that must've meant he got separated somehow when he was unconscious.

 

Before he got a chance to reply he saw the Orc standing guard get hit with an arrow to the head. The one that had the knife to his neck whirled around to see what happened, causing him to cut into Fili's throat. That's when he saw his chance. He grabbed the knife out of his pocket and jabbed it into the Orc's side as hard as he could. The Orc slumped over onto him. He tried to get the Orc off of him, but no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't do it.

 

That's when he saw them - the rest of his company. They were racing towards him. He'd never felt so much relief in his life before. They were fine and they hadn't abandoned him after all.

 

Kili was the first one to reach him, pushing to now dead Orc off him with a force he didn't know his brother possessed.

 

His brother grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. Kili looked frantic and afraid. He'd never seen his brother like this before.

 

"Are you hurt, brother? Are you okay?"

 

Fili nodded his head.

 

He felt his brother breathe out. Kili then turned his head and spoke to the rest of the company that was hanging back. Fili couldn't make out the words but he knew it was something to appease them.

 

Kili then cut the cords tying him to the tree and helped him to his shaky feet.

 

Thorin immediately came forward.

 

"Are you all right, Fili?" he said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

He just nodded his head once again, not trusting his voice.

 

≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥

 

The way back to the ponies and horse was one of the most tiring things he had ever done. He suspected it had to do with his pounding headache, sore neck and hurt pride. It wasn't everyday one passed out and had to be rescued.

 

According to his brother's sloppy hand signals, right after he had blacked out, the Orcs had come. Two of them had grabbed Fili right away while the others were fighting. Thankfully the dwarves and company had won the battle and had immediately gone to search for him - fearing the worst.

 

Once they made their way back to ponies and Gandalf's horse, they quickly made their way to a small village along the forest. There they found much needed shelter and food.

 

After finding his own room in the Inn, Fili decided to stay there instead of going down to join the others. He curled himself up under the quilt and closed his eyes, wishing the ache in his head would go away.

 

He didn't know how long he was asleep before he was jolted awake at the touch of a hand on his face. He sucked in a breath and scooted back so far that he almost fell off the other side of the bed. A strong hand on his arm stopped him.

 

"-all right?" was all he caught of from the lips of the person who had startled him.

 

It was Thorin, and behind him was Kili.

 

His heart was racing, but he managed to try to force himself to appear calm.

 

He nodded.

 

Thorin sat on the edge of his bed, still holding onto Fili's arm.

 

"Kili said there was something you wanted to tell me."

 

Fili felt his face drain of colour. No. He wasn't ready to tell Thorin yet. He wasn't ready to let his uncle down and give up this adventure.

 

He almost shook his head no, but found he couldn't.

 

"What is it?" his uncle asked. He didn't know why but something told him his uncle was using a soft voice on him, like he was trying to soothe him.

 

He opened his mouth, but the words just wouldn't come out.

 

"Did those Orcs do something to you?"

 

Fili saw Kili look at him intensely, waiting for the answer. He shook his head no and saw both Kili and Thorin relax.

 

"Then what's the matter, sister-son?"

 

It was weird seeing Thorin so worried about him. It was out of place and odd.

 

"I-," he managed.

 

Thorin looked at him intently.

 

"I-... I'm deaf...," he finished lamely.

 

Thorin just blinked at him, then looked to Kili.

 

He couldn't make out what was being said but he could tell, just by the body language, that Thorin thought this was some sort of joke being pulled on him. Kili's face was getting red with anger as he yelled at his uncle.

 

Fili looked away and hugged himself loosely. He suddenly felt a rough hand grab his chin so he was back looking at Thorin.

 

"Is it true? You and Kili aren't playing games?"

 

Fili just numbly nodded.

 

Thorin looked as if he was going to be sick at this. He then stood and said something to Kili before leaving.

 

Kili took Thorin's place on the bed and put a comforting hand on Fili's shoulder before he began to sign.

_'Uncle isn't mad at you.'_

 

_'How do you know?'_

_'I could tell by the way he stormed out that he's worried, not upset.'_ Kili signed with a bright smile.

 

Fili rolled his eyes. Before he even had a chance to respond, Thorin walked back in with Oin and Balin.

 

“What’s the matter laddie?” asked Balin.

 

He felt his face heat up in embarrassment but he still signed that he was deaf.

 

The looks on their faces would’ve been priceless in any other moment, but the seriousness of it killed the humour pretty quickly.

 

_‘How?’_ signed Oin.

 

_‘The explosion in the cave -- ever since then.’_

His uncle swore and started pacing the floor. Kili just wrapped an arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

 

_‘Why did you not tell us, Fili?’_ demanded Thorin.

 

“I must admit that was very foolish of you,” said Balin.

 

Fili shrugged.

 

_‘I didn’t want to worry anyone.’_

Oin sat next to him on the bed and looked into his closest ear.

 

“I’d say he’s ruptured his ear drums, it’s hard to tell but that’s the most likely of outcomes.”

 

“What can we do about it?”

 

“We’ll have to get some healing draughts from the local town’s folk. They should have what we need.”

 

“Kili,” said Thorin, “go and find some.”

 

“But uncle-”

 

“Go.”

 

Kili shoots Fili an apologetic look and quickly leaves.

 

“What’s the real reason you didn’t tell us?” asked Thorin. His uncle’s arms are now crossed and his feet are hips width apart. Fili can tell there’s a deep anger brewing beneath the surface. He wondered when he got so transparent that everyone could see he was lying.

 

_‘I… didn’t want to leave everyone behind. I couldn’t do that. Especially when I’m heir.’_

 

“None of that matters, Fili. What you did was irresponsible and immature. You could’ve gotten someone killed – yourself included, because of this.”

 

“That wasn’t my intention.”

 

“Your actions tell me otherwise,” snapped Thorin.

 

Fili shrunk back against the headboard and looked down at his hands. He felt the bed dip after a few seconds, but he didn’t move to see whom it was.

 

A gentle hand touched the back of his aching head, and massaged, slowly moving down until it was at the base of his neck. He could tell by the steadiness, the strength, that it was Thorin— his way of apologizing for his harsh words.

 

His uncle’s other hand came up and gently guided his chin so he was looking Thorin in the eye. Oin and Balin had left when he wasn’t looking.

 

“I need you to understand the foolishness of your actions. How important it is that you tell us when something is wrong.”

 

Fili nodded in affirmation.

 

“I need to hear you say it Fili.”

 

Fili grimaced but said it aloud anyway, hoping that his voice was steadier than he was feeling.

 

Suddenly, his uncle looked up toward the door and motioned for someone to come in. It was Kili, followed by Oin and Balin.

 

In Kili’s hand was a glass vial of a cloudy purple substance.

 

His brother came and sat on the free side of the bed and said: “this is the healing draught. You put a drop in each ear once a day until his hearing is fully restored.”

 

“How long should it take to work?” asked Oin.

“The healer said he should be fully healed in a week. Two tops. Unfortunately for the first few times it’s going to be uncomfortable, but other than that it should be fine.” His brother smiled at him, but his stomach plummeted. How was he supposed to continue living like this for another week or two? He needed to better now, not later.

 

Kili’s smile fell.

 

“This is good news brother. Why are you not excited?”

 

_‘I am.’_

 

He put on smile just for his brother, but he knew no one bought, least of all himself.

 

“The important thing is you will get better,” said Thorin as he gave Fili’s neck one last squeeze before he let go.

 

“All right, I guess we’ll have to administer the draught,” said Oin. He took the vial from Kili and tiled Fili’s head so his one ear was touching his shoulder and the other was parallel. The older Dwarf uncapped the vial and poured a drop into Fili’s ear.

 

The pain was instantaneous. He sucked in a sharp breath and bit his lip to keep from crying out. This was more than uncomfortable; it was like someone was stabbing into his ear with a hot poker. He groaned and put a hand over his ears to keep them from putting the other drop in.

 

“What is it, Fili? What’s wrong?” his brother asked him.

 

“Hurts,” he gasped out. He was no stranger to pain, so the others knew something was up right away.

 

Kili looked to the others.

 

“Did the healer say it was supposed to hurt this much?” asked Thorin.

 

Kili shook his head. “All she said was that it would be uncomfortable.”

 

“Go and get her, quick before we administer it in the other ear,” said Balin.

 

Before Kili had the chance to get up, Fili grabbed his sleeve. He couldn’t believe it! Was the healing draught actually working?

 

“Wait,” he said.

 

Everyone stood stock still as he kept a strong grip on Kili’s sleeve.

 

“I-I… say something!” he whispered.

 

They all looked to him in confusion. “What do you mean, Fili? What do you want us to say?” asked Kili.

 

It was slight and only in one ear, but it was there, and that’s all that mattered.

 

“Fili?” His brother looked at him in concern. Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Fili grabbed Kili into a fierce hug. He smiled into his brother’s shoulder then held him at an arms length.

 

“I never thought I’d hear that again,” he exclaimed.

 

Everyone’s look of surprise made him breathe out a laugh. He was giddy with joy, even though it was like he was under water – everything all muddled and soft, but he didn’t care, it was better than nothing.

 

“It worked? You can hear?” screeched his brother.

 

“Kind of… I mean it’s like a whisper in the wind. You only catch bits and pieces, but you still hear it.”

 

“We must do the other ear then, Fili,” said Oin.

 

He looked to his uncle. He’d rather not go through that experience again, but if he must – to hear again – he would.

 

Thorin dipped his chin. It was decided.

 

“All right, laddie, don’t tense up now,” said Oin as he grabbed the vial and tilted Fili’s head to the side. He put one drop in the younger Dwarf’s ear. The others watched as Fili’s face scrunched up in pain, but let no sound out.

 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as the pain faded, and looked at the others.

 

“Did that help at all, Fili?”

 

A small smile crept its way onto his face.

 

“Yeah, it’s slight, but there’s definitely sound there.”

 

“Thank Mahal,” breathed Thorin.

 

His brother shoots him a bright smile and looks ready to pounce on him any second, so he sat up straighter and moved to get out of bed.

 

“Not yet, laddie. Just lay still till the morrow. You don’t want to be getting yourself worse now,” said Balin.

 

He just nodded and lay back against his pillows.

 

“Sleep now, Fili, we will see you in the morning,” soothed Balin.

 

Kili got in the bed beside Fili and curled around him like a cat. He began to pet his brother’s hair softly as the others got ready to leave. His brother must of been more tired than he thought, because he was soon out like a light, snoring softly. He smiled down at his brother, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear.

 

Balin and Oin left the room quietly, leaving Thorin with his nephews. Thorin sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Fili to him, cradling Fili’s head to his shoulder.

 

“What you did was foolish and stupid and could’ve hurt more than yourself.”

 

“I know, uncle,” said Fili in a small voice. “I just didn’t want to let anyone down.”

 

Thorin sighed and said: “what am I going to do with you, Fili?”

 

Fili felt his face heat in embarrassment. He didn’t mean to worry anyone, that’s why he had kept it a secret as long as he could.

 

“Sorry, uncle….”

 

They stayed in their positions – the three of them curled around one another – for what seemed like hours before Fili drifted off to sleep, thinking of how lucky he was to have people who cared about him like he did.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos! :) Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas!


End file.
